The Surprise
by T7DS
Summary: What if Garion had a twin. How would that have changed things. Well read this and find out. Please R&R. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue 1

**Name:** Belisaria ( Bel- Isaria)

**Age:** 15

**Looks:** Thigh length gold blond hair, blue eyes, lightly tan skin, and is 4"8. ( Will get a bit taller later on.)

**Family**: Aunt Pol, twin brother Garion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, so I have read all of the books, and could not help but wonder, how would things have changed if Garion had a sister. If you have read the book, and since you are reading this I hope you did, then you will know that Garion's parents died not long after he was born, which was not long after they where married. So the only way he could have a sister was if he had a twin. And that is where this story comes from. I tried to keep to the book, but obviously some things had to change. Some are small things and others are big.

I do not think of myself as a great writer so when you review, please don't tell me it's bad just because it is not exactly like, or not as good as, Eddings.

Well I hope you like it, please R&R.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Polgara's POV:Prologue:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am in the house of Geran and Ildera, helping Ildera to give birth to her son, as I had do for all who came before her. At Least those who married into the family. Ildera, an Algar had married Geran, my sisters descendent, not ten months before.

Ildera screamed again, it was almost time. " Alright Ildera, it's time, PUSH." I tell her. She dose, gritting her teeth to keep from screaming again.

I can now see the top of the head." Good Ildera, Again." And she dose.

A few more pushes and the baby is born, announcing it's presence with a loud scream. Ildera collapses against the pillows. I begin to clean the baby but stop. Ildera, now sitting up some so she can see the baby becomes worried form the look on my face.

" What Polgara. Is there something wrong with him?" She asks, sounding nervous.

" No Ildera, she is fine." I answer. I finnish cleaning her.

" Oh good, You had me wor... She?" Ildera asks.

" Yes Ildera, you have a daughter." I tell her, rapping her daughter in a blanket.

" Oh. OH." Ildera says. Alarmed I set the girl down in the crib near the bed and go to her.

" Where do you feel pain?" I ask her. She grabs her stomach. I put my hand on her and give a start. I frown to myself, I should have seen this. " Ildera," I pause, she dose not answer. "_**Ildera**_," I say again stressing her name. This time she looks at me. " you are havening another baby."

Her eyes widen. " Twins?" She asks. I nod. " But there has been no twins in the family sen..." She dose not finnish as another wave of pain takes her.

I move in front of her, and begin telling her to push again.

Not long after, the second child is always the easiest, her son is born. I clean him as well and give her both of her children to hold.

" I'll go get Geran." I say and start towards the door.

" Polgara!" Ildera says. I turn to look at her. " Don't tell him, I want to surprise him." I nod at her and smile.

I walk out of the bedroom and see Geran sitting with his head in his hands. He looks up when I walk in.

" How," He begins.

" You can go n an see them now." I interrupt him. He nods and, with a large grin, he walks into his bedroom.

I bissy myself with cleaning up the room and everything I had used, to give the two time alone. When I finnish I knock on the door.

" Come in." Geran says.

I walk in and see Ildera sitting on the bed holding one baby, and Geran sitting on a chair next to the bed, holding the other. They are both smiling.

" What have you decided to name them?" I ask.

" Well as you know we had decided to name our son Garion, but we did not know that we would have a daughter." Geran says.

" But," Ildera says. " We have discussed it, and have decided to name her Belisaria. Isaria after my mother, and Bel after your family." Geran nods and his smile grows.

I smile at them. " They are both fitting names." I tell them.

" Are you leaving Polgara?" Geran asks.

" In a few days, once Ildera has recovered." I answer.

They nod in understanding.

" Why did we have a twins?" Geran asks with a slight frown.

" I don't know. I will ask my father when I see him next. Now I am going to cook dinner. Feed the baby's and put them down to sleep. I should be done cooking by then." I tell them and walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well I hope you all like it._** PLEASE R&R!!**_


	2. Prologue 2

Ok, so this is part 2 of the Prologue. This is after the fire. I decided to change Beldoras name to Belisaria. Hope no one minds.

Please R&R.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belgarath's POV: Prologue:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am in my tower in the Vale of Aldur, sitting and staring at the twin baby's infront of me.

I am glad that I kept Polgara and Beldaran's cribs from when they where baby's, that is where the twin's, Garion and Belisaria, now sleep.

They are orphans now, there mother and father had died in a fire just this morning.

I stand and walk to the window.

It was my fault. I should have known Chamdar had found them. I should have been able to save them. I should have done or been able to do a lot of things, but I can't change that now, and wallowing in self pity will not do the children any good.

Polgara walks into the tower, looking a bit irritated. " Father." she says briskly. " What do you want?"

" Geran and Ildera are dead. Killed in a fire by Chamdar." I tell her, not bothering to dance around the subject.

I see the anger in her eyes. " I'll kill him!" She says and starts for the door.

" No Pol, you won't." I tell her calmly, almost tiredly.

She turns to me, more angry than before. " They where my family, father. I have every right to want him dead." She says, her teeth gritting in her anger.

" Yes Pol, you do, But they are your family too. I tell her pointing to the sleeping twins. She looks at them, knowtesting them for the first time. " They need you more than Camdar needs to die." She walks over to them and looks. I know what she is thinking.

Three months ago she had helped Ildera give birth to them. She had been there when they chose names for them. She had lived with them for a week, helping Ildera and Geran around there stone cottage. She already loves them, and she would do anything to keep them safe.

"I know it hurts Pol. We both thought we would have more time with Ildera and Geran. The best thing we can do for them is to keep there children safe and happy." I tell her.

Polgara nods. " I'll take them to Sendaria. To one of the farms, I can get a job as a cook." She tells me.

" I should be able to find you. If you ever need me,"

" I know how to get in touch with you father." She says, touching her owl amulet. " We will stay here for the night, then we will leave in the morning." I nod.

Polgara, as she begins to get things ready to cook, asks, " did you find out why they are twins yet, and why I didn't knowtest that she was there?"

Instead of answering I walk over to my desk and pull out my copy of the Mrin Codex.

I roll to the passage that I had found, then hand it to Polgara.

She looks at it, frowns, then looks at me. " Father this is the passage for,"

" I know Polgara, just read it." I tell her.

She dose, though not before giving me a heated look, and her eyes widen. She looks at Belisaria.

" She will..." She begins but can not Finnish.

" Yes Pol." I say.

We look at each other for a long moment, then she sighs, the last of her anger leaving her.

" I wish it could have been different." She says.

" Me too." I tell her.

I walk over to the window as Polgara continues her cooking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well R&R.


	3. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for the reviews.

A little side note, if any of you go to deviantART, I put up a few pics of what I think Belisaria and Garion would look like. To see them, just type in David Eddings. There not that good but if you see them, tell me what you think.

Any way, R&R.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belisaria's POV: Chapter 1:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It is early winter in Sendaria. The adults at Faldor's Farm are all getting ready for Erastide. I am out side, having abandoned the warmth of Aunt Pol's kitchen for a spot near the pond. Garion's friends, Zubrette, a little, though taller than me, blond girl, the only other girl on the farm near my age. Doroon, a small boy who never seemed to be still or quiet was about my age as well and it was near impossible to tell what his heritage is, it is so mixed. Rundorig, he is very big, about a year or two older then me. He is also an Arend and there for rather slow. They, though mostly Garion, dragged me hear, though I would rather have stayed in the kitchen.

We are at the pond because Durnik, the smith of Faldors farm, said that the pond was safe to skate on.

" Come on Bel, don't you want to skate?" Zubrette asks.

' No.' I think, it really is quite cold, but I don't say anything. I stand up and join the 'Fun'.

" Oh no!" Zubrette says as her scarf, the one her mother had made her just a few days ago, goes, carried by the wind, into the woods.

I sigh. " I'll get it." I tell them and I skate toward the woods. I get off of the ice and pause to take off my skates. I walk into the woods, looking around for the scarf. It is made of a bright yellow cloth, so it should not be hard to spot in the woods, where the only colors are brown and Wight.

I see it almost immediately, it had caught on a tree branch.

I reach for it, but someone grabs me instead, putting a hand over my mouth. I look up, slightly panicked. I see an unwashed man grinning at me, showing me that he is missing teeth.

I scream into his hand, though it dose me no good.

" Your a pretty little thing. You'll get me a nice price." He says still grinning. Then he hits me and my world gose black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first thing I am aware of is voices. Voices I don't know. My head hurts, I knowtest next. Finally I knowtest that my hands and feet are tied. That is when I remember what happened. I am very near panicking now.

" I think she is awake." one of the voices say.

" Good, I was beginning to worry you had hit her too hard." Another voice says.

" Shut up." The first voice says.

I hear foot steps and someone pulls me up into a sitting position. My head spins, but I stay awake.

I open my eyes, and blink a few times. When my eyes focus, I see the man from earlier is sitting in front of me.

He grins. " Have a nice sleep, princess?" He asks me. The other men, there are two, start laughing like he just made a very funny joke.

I grin back, shocking him, as I had meant to, and say." Yes, thank you."

They, all three of them, are staring at me now. " I think he DID hit her to hard." The last man finally speaks.

" No," The man who took me says," I think she just doesn't relies what going on."

" Then tell her." The second man says.

The first man grins again and turns back to me. " Your a slave now." He tells me.

I am afraid, maybe that's what made me do it. I had never been so afraid before. I mean everyone knows what happens to slaves, so I had a reason to be afraid.

I hit him. Not hard, I'm only nine years old and small for my age, but it is enough to piss him off. He holds up his hand, but before he can hit me there is a loud growl. That is all the warning the three men have before a BIG black dog jumps out of the tree line and lands on the man in frount of me. It is very fast, they never had a chance, the first man is dead, his throught torn out, the other two follow quickly.

The dog turns to me, I am still tied up, so I can't run. It takes a step toward me and I scoot back some. The dog stops, I stop.

As I said before the dog is big and black, And now I can see that it has Gold brown eyes that now look at me. There is intelligence in those eyes that is not in the eyes of the dogs at Faldors Farm.

" Your all bloody, go wash off." I tell it, trying to see how smart it is. The dog stands up, walks over to the pond near the fire, and jumps in.

My mouth drops open. I giggle as the dog walks out clean but soaking wet. It shakes off, then walks to where it was before, sits down and tilts it's head as if to ask if there was anything else.

I smile at it and hold out my tied hands. " Untie my please." I tell it.

It walks over and carefully bites off the ropes. I untie my feet and stand up. I give a slight start, I can look the dog in the eye, standing up. I shake that off.

" Do you know the way to Faldors Farm?" I ask it. It tilts it's head at me. " No then." I sigh. " Might as well start walking then." I say, looking at the dead men. I most certently am not staying with them. We start walking in the direction I think Faldor's well be. The dog follows me.

We walk for a while, and the quiet beginning to bother me. " So, what's your name?" I ask the dog. It looks at me and I giggle," Right, you can't tell me." I sigh, then smile, " " Why don't I name you." the dog dose what I can only call a shrug and I smile at it. " Are you a girl..." I begin but am interrupted by a yelp form the dog. It has stopped and is looking at me with a look of horror. I giggle and say." A boy then?" He nods and we start walking again. I smile, " I'll call you...Thanos!" I get no complaint form Thanos. I smile bigger." Thanos it is." I say haply.

It feels like we have been walking for hours. It is so dark now that I am holding onto Thanos so I don't fall or walk into something. I am very tired and a little bit cold.

Thanos stops walking and growls. " Wha.." I begin to ask but then I hear what he did. Foot steps. Then we see a light, maybe from a torch.

We wait where we are for the person, to get to us. I am a little afraid that it might be a man like the ones Thanos killed. But I feel safe, knowing Thanos is here.

A man in a cloak walks out of the tree line. He stops, seeing Thanos. Even though I can not see his face I would reconise Durnik anywhere.

" Durnik !" I cry and run to him, rapping my arms around him.

" Belisaria." Durnik says, patting me on the back. Then he pushes me back. " What happened? Are you hurt?" He asks me. He looks behind me. " And where did you find the... Dog."

" I'm fine, " I say and I tell him all that had happened.

He listens quietly, my story is not long, then says. " You are sure that you are alright?" I nod, but even as I do my eyes start to tear up.

Then I threw my arms around him, and start to cry. " Oh, Durnik. I was so scared." I sob.

Durnik rubs my back and says. " It's alright, your safe now."

When I finally stop crying I am very tired. I am already drifting off. I am vaguely aware of Durnik picking me up.

The next thing I am aware of is voices.

" You found her!" One voice says.

" Is she alright?" Another voice asks.

" She is fine, just tired." Durnik answers.

" Poor thing, what happened?" I do not hear the answer because I fall asleep again.

When I wake up again the first voice I hear is Aunt Pol. " Durnik!" She says.

" She is all right Mistress Pol. Just tired." Durnik says.

" Thank the gods." Faldor's voice says. " What happened?"

Durnik tells them. When he is done everyone is quiet.

I move in Durniks arms so I can see around me. I see almost all of the people who work for Faldor, and my brother, are standing around us.

Durnik sets me down and almost as soon as my feet touch the ground they leave again. Aunt Pol is hugging me as though she will never let me go. I rap my arms around her neck.

" I'm sorry." I say.

She sets me down and kneels so that she is eye level with me.

" You did nothing that you need to be sorry for." Aunt Pol says. I nod. " Lets get you inside. I'll bet your very hungry." I nod again. She takes one of my hands and starts walking toward the kitchen.

I stop. Aunt Pol dose too. I turn to Durnik. " Where is Thanos?" I ask him.

" Who?" Several people ask.

But Durnik just smiles and points behind himself and the other men.

Thanos is sitting there and no one had knowtest him.

" Aunt Pol, can Thanos stay with us?" I ask her.

Aunt Pol is quiet for a moment, looking at him. Then she looks at Faldor. " Would that be alright?" She asks him.

" The Gods must have sent him to save Belisaria. We must respect that. He is welcome here." Faldor says.

I smile. " Come on Thanos." I say. " Lets get something to eat." Thanos walks over to me. I smile at him.

We go on to the kitchen, I take my brothers hand as we walk and smile at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well R&R.


	4. Chapter 2

Hello and merry X-Mas.

Sorry for not updating in about a year. 2008 has been pretty rough.

I'm going to try to update more often from now on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belisaria's POV:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sense I can remember, I have always been asking questions. Aunt Pol once said that my first word was _why_.

I don't know about that, it is sometimes hard to tell if my Aunt is joking or not, but I do know that I have always wanted to learn. Where my brother did not care about learning how to read and write, he had more fun playing with his friends, I talked my Aunt into teaching me.

I asked everyone questions, and almost everyone would answer them, even the merchants who visited Fladors.

When Mister Wolf came to visit, I would ask him to teach me about the places he had been. He seemed to find this funny, but taught me just the same. Once, when he stayed for a whole winter, he taught me how to talk with my fingers. He called it the Drasnian secret language. About one year later, I got to see Drasnian's use it. Three Drasnian merchants came to stay at Faldor's farm. Though the language was the same, the way Mister Wolf and the merchants _spoke _where very different. Somehow, Mister Wolf's way was older and more elegant.

Through out the years, and our differences, Garion and I stayed close. In fact, we seemed to get closer.

I started working in the kitchen as soon as I could wash veggies. Now of course, I did more than wash. I cut, peel, mash, mix, and cook. Aunt Pol banned Thanos from the kitchen. She did not want fur in her food. The kitchen was the only place Thanos would not follow me.

When I was small, I would talk to horses, and they would talk back. Everyone would just smile and nod when I told them. One day I heard two people talking, one of them said that I had imaginary friends. I was upset, I really heard them. I went straight to my Aunt. It was the one time Thanos followed me into the kitchen.

" Isaria, what have I told you about that dog and my kitchen." It wasn't really a question.

" People are saying that I don't hear them." I say.

She sighed, and set down the bread dough she had been working with. " Come with me." She said and walked upstairs.

She sat down on my bed and patted the place next to her. Garion, who had been working in the kitchen sense he had almost drowned, had followed us and sat on his bed, which was next to mine.

" Isaria, did I ever tell you that your mother was an Algar?" I shook my head no. " Well, she was. Some Algars, a very few, mind you, are able to talk with horses. They call them Sha-Darim. Dear Sendars, well, if you can't prove something, they don't believe it. It would only upset them if you tried to make them believe."

" You want me to pretend that I don't hear them, don't you?" I ask. She nods. I sigh. " Ok."

And that was the last we spoke of it.

It was a beautiful fall day, when the leaves are turning gold and red, and falling from the trees, when Garion and Mister Wolf came into my Aunts kitchen. It had been year's sense we had last seen Mister Wolf.

Of course, the first words out of Aunt Pol's mouth where. "You again," she put her hands on her hips. " My kitchen still hasn't recovered from your last visit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that's all for now. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
